The Story of How the parents of Princess Serena fell in Love
by HalfKiraJames
Summary: Luna tells Serena about her parents and how they fell in love. I'm not sure if I will turn this into a longer story about her parents we will just have to see if i feel that ambitious


Serena looked up at the full moon as Luna jumped into her lap. Mindlessly she started to pet her lost in thought. It had been only a few weeks since she remembered who she was and lost Darien once more. "Luna…" Luna looked up at the princess. "Yes Serena." "Tell me about my father." Luna heard the fear in her voice. Usagi wanted to know but was also afraid it wouldn't be what she wanted to hear. Luna sighed and jumped onto the window sill.

"Serena, you remember how Venus and you are cousins right?" She nodded as Luna continued. "Well her mother Aphrodite had a brother. Long before their marriage was even a thought her brother was to become king of the planet Venus. That man was your father Serena. That man was Young Prince Apollo." Serena expected many things but one thing she didn't was that her father was the crown prince of Venus. "If he was meant to rule Venus what caused him to marry my mother?"

"That dear Princess is quite an interesting story. You see your parents didn't like each other very much in the beginning. In fact, your mother thought he was an arrogant know it all. Apollo was constantly trying to impress your mother and she wasn't having any of it." She giggled and leaned forward. "How did he finally get her to like him? "Oh, you think he finally got her to like him, do you? It was actually your mother," said Luna. "What? But I thought that…" began Serena.

"And normally you would be correct if it hadn't been for Yukarara. She was a young noble of Venus. Apollo had given up on Serenity and started to look at women from Venus. You would never guess it, but your mother was a jealous woman. When she caught word that he was courting or dating in you words the girl named Yukarara. She started going to Venus more often than she would have in any other situation. It wasn't until your grandparents stepped in that she had to stop. Months passed before your mothers' eyes, but every night she would look out her balcony at the orange planet where Apollo lived. Serenity missed him terribly but knew she couldn't see him. In fact, she was to meet her betrothed the next day."

"I didn't know that mother was betrothed at one point. How did you know Luna?" "Your mother told me once when she was pregnant with you that she had been betrothed to a man she wouldn't be able to love." Serena got off the bed and looked up to the moon again. Closing her eyes, she could almost see her mother. "Making a decision your mother snuck out of the palace and went to Venus. When she landed she quietly made her way to the palace. "Luna stopped and looked at Serena. "Why are you stopping Luna?" "I want to make sure you want to know it's not all happiness. It's sad and happy in some parts."

"I know, but he was my father I deserve to know who he was and what happened to him." Luna nodded. "Spoken like a true Princess. Anyways you know how Venus was your cousin. Aphrodite and her husband Hoshi that night were announcing that they were going to have a baby to family. The next day the rest of the planets royals would be coming to hear the announcement. Well except the moon they had other obligations as you know. Serenity heard and burst through the door. The royal family was startled and shocked to see her there. Apollo got up and dragged her out the door as she said congrats. Once the two of them were alone Apollo turned to look at Serenity. There held no warmth from long ago. He demanded to know why she was there and she broke down crying."

Luna noticed she was starting to tear up but continued. "Apollo wasn't prepared for this so he hugged her and asked her why she came there. Through the sobs Serenity told him it was to see him. Your father was shocked and had your mother look at him. Your mother calmed down when she saw warmth there in his blue eyes. She went on to explain she was to meet her betrothed the next day but couldn't because she knew she could never love them for she loved another. Apollo then asked who she loved. Instead of the answer he thought he was going to get Serenity kissed him."

Serena giggled and smiled as Luna cleared her throat. "Apollo was shocked but gladly returned the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. I love you she said, and Apollo told her he loved her too. She stayed the night in the palace of Venus talking with Apollo getting to know the man she shunned years ago. When morning came they went to the moon to meet with your grandparents, but it was nearly too late her future husband was there. A man from the sun named Radius. Your mother started to cry and ran away into the gardens of palace with Apollo trailing after her. She told him she couldn't she loved your father too much. Not much later Radius came into the garden and asked to speak to the princess alone."

"Oh, Luna this is so sad. How can mom and dad be together if everyone interferes?"

"Princess it gets better I promise. Apollo nodded, but stayed nearby. Radius told Serenity that he wouldn't marry anyone who loved another it would be too cruel to both of them. Serenity was so happy she hugged Radius. Apollo saw this and thought otherwise. He started to walk away when Serenity and Radius came up to him. Radius explained he wouldn't marry the princess so the two could be happy together, but that there may come a day that he calls upon the two for help and hopes they honor the gift they were given by him."

"What gift was that Luna?" asked Usagi

"Love Princess, love. Anyways they promised and the two were allowed to marry. Apollo handed the crown to his sister and left Venus for the moon to prepare for his new life. A year later your parents were married and were happy every day of their lives, but it was not to last. A call came from Radius shortly before they had been married for two years. Serenity wanted to go with him, but he made your mother promise she would stay there. She had her people to think of and needed to be there for them. She agreed, but before he left he gifted her with two cats Artemis and me. We guided her every day. The king never returned to the Moon. He died defending the sun from the darkness that threatened to consume the galaxy. With his dying breath he temporarily sealed the darkness to the sun."

Serena was full on crying and Luna came and snuggled next to her. "I can stop Princess." "No please…" sobbed Serena. Luna looked sadly at the Moon Princess but continued. "The people of the sun fled to the moon and told your mother. She fell to her knees screaming and crying. She had just found out she was going to have you and never got to tell your father. Serenity called Aphrodite to the palace. Although they hadn't seen each other often, he was still her brother. Serenity told her and the two held each other. Both eventually agreed to save you from the pain your father would be written away never to be spoken of again. Your mother doted upon you because you look so much like your father. When you were born there was a golden glow around you as if your father was holding you. Every time you cried before your mother could get to you, you had calmed down. There were even times you had said a man talked to you as you got older. The reason Serenity sacrificed herself for you and everyone was because she wanted you to have happiness. She also knew this isn't what Apollo sacrificed himself for."

"So, the reason she let me love Darien was because she saw dad and herself isn't it?" "Yes, Serena she loved you so much." Luna was starting to tear up as well. "That darkness you spoke of it was the Dark Kingdom wasn't it" "Yes" Serena stood up and looked determined as she looked at the moon and saw the planet Venus in the sky as well. "They will pay for the pain they put everyone through. I will avenge my parents for everything they lost and loved. Luna they will lose I know it and I will get Darien back no matter what." Luna was crying as she watched tears stream down Serenas' cheeks. Serenity had raised the greatest daughter and although she wasn't there she saw every bit of her in Serena. The future ruler of the moon kingdom Princess Serenity.

Serena turned the lights of and went to bed. Luna laid awake for a while longer and was glad she did for two forms materialized leaning above the Princess. The lady turned and saw Luna was awake. Kneeling down she patted her old friend. "Sleep Luna you will need your strength soon," said Serenity. Luna dosed off as Serenity stood and stood next to Apollo. They smiled looking at her. "We are so proud of you our precious bundle of joy," said Apollo. He leaned down and wanted hold her, but he went right through her. Sadly, he stood straight up again as Serenity leaned on him. "When she becomes Queen then she can manipulate space and time to see us. It has always been a gift of the Royal Moon family." He looked at his wife and smiled. "Ser if you recall I have never been a patient man." "You Will have to be because even I can't push time forward." He sighed and Nodded and decided to leave his daughter a gift before they returned to the stars.

In the morning when Serena woke she saw in the palm of her hand was the crest of Venus. She knew that her father had been there. She may not have seen him, but his presence was obvious. Smiling she placed the necklace around her neck and headed off to school for another frustrating day.


End file.
